Soras Tagebuch
by Will-Fuan
Summary: Die gesamte Geschichte des Spieles wird von Sora erzählt... auf... seine Weise . Erfahrt Sachen die ihr vorher nicht wusstet. Soras Life. RikuXSoraSeht selbst.
1. Tag 1

Disclaimer: Keiner der Kingdom Hearts, Disney, oder square charas gehört mir.Auch sonst nichts aus diesem Spiel.Nothing... leider UU

Pairing: Riku X Sora, und vieles mehr. lest selbst .

have fun

Liebes Tagebuch

Das ist mein erster Eintrag. Ich möchte dir gern von meiner Insel erzählen. Wir wohnen nicht hier aber meistens verbringen wir alle den Tag hier.

Alle? Ich stell sie dir vor. Zuerst haben wir da mal Wakka. Er spielt immer mit seinen Bällen. Aber wenn man ihn aufregt kann er einem damit auch ganz schön wehtun. Ich hab ihn gefragt ob ich auch mal mit seinen Bällen spielen darf aber er ist auf einmal ganz rot geworden und hat gesagt dass das nur Tidus darf. Ich finds wirklich gemein. aber ich hab nichts gesagt.

Wo wir grad bei Tidus sind er ist ein richtig geiler Kumpel. Ist den ganzen Tag draußen und übt seinem stock. ...mein Schwert ist cooler by the way, aber der stock ist schon recht nett... wenn wir uns duellieren krieg ich auch manchmal eine auf die Rübe geb ich zu. tut weh. aber er verbindet dann immer meinen Kopf. als gewinn will er immer dass ich nachts dablieb und die Baracke bewach dass keiner reingeht. drinnen sind dann immer Tidus und Wakka. was sie da drin tun weis sich nicht. sie machen immer komische Geräusche. ich glaub es ist lustig aber sie lassen mich nie mitmachen. ich soll ja schließlich wache halten. und wenn ich gewinne bekomm ich einen strich. bei 500 strichen schenkt er mir eine Papu die ich teilen kann mit wem ich will. ich weiß auch schon mit wem ich sie teile aber erst muss ich meine restlichen 408 striche bekommen... jaaa okay ich weiß ich sollte mehr üben... Grummel

Als nächstes gibt es noch Selphie. ich mag sie nicht besonders weil sie mich immer mit ihrem blöden Springseil haut.

ich sag immer sie solle s lassen aber dann meint sie kühl das ich aussehen würde als sei ich ein Masochist. ich hab keine Ahnung was sie damit meint. sie will es mir auch nicht sagen. sie macht einfach weiter -- irgendwann verbrenn ich ihr olles Seil. wollte das eh schon tun aber Kairi hats mir verboten. Kairi. Sie ist noch gar nicht so lang auf unserer Insel. sie weiße auch nicht wo sie herkommt. ich find sie ganz nett allerdings bastelt sie mir immer so komische Sachen aus Muschel und hat gesagt ich soll ihren Kopf an die wand malen. warum weis sich nicht. dann hat sie mich gemalt.. ich wollte noch Riku dazumalen und dann hat sie gesagt das sie das schon machen möchte. ich war ein wenig traurig weil ich ihn gerne gemalt hätte aber sie wollte ja unbedingt. nur ich finde nicht das es nach Riku aussieht. meiner Meinung nach sieht es nach einem Stern oder nach einer Papu aus. sie sagt ihr wär nur die Frisur misslungen. was mich auch geärgert hat ist das sie ihn so nah zu sich gemalt hat... dann hab ich einfach meine arm dazugemalt. Riku ist MEIN bester freund. nicht ihrer...

Genau. Riku. der letzte von uns. Er ist viel stärker als wir alle zusammen. Und auch wahnsinnig schnell. aber mich sieht er immer ganz anders an als die andren. das freut mich so. manchmal packt er mich und küsst mich. aber nicht wie meine Mama mich kurz vorm ins Bett gehen auf die Wange sondern er steckt dann sogar seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich hab ihn gefragt warum er das macht und er sagte dann das das beste Freunde machen. ich lern so unglaublich viel von ihm. er hat gesagt das er demnächst mal gegen Tidus kämpft und das wenn er gewinnt dann Tidus mal bei uns wache schieben soll. ich hab ihn gefragt ob er denn einen Ball hat zum spielen. daraufhin hat er gesagt er wüsste etwas viel besseres...

ich bin schon so gespannt dass ich kaum einschlafen kann. aber ich sollte mich dann doch mal aufs Ohr hauen. morgen kämpfe ich gegen Selphie. der Gewinner bekommt die Boxershort von Riku die Wakka mal klauen musste als wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt haben.

das wars von mir liebes Tagebuch

dein Sora

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

hope you like it. Please review

baibai. Linue


	2. Tag 2

Disclaimer: nix von kingdom hearts, Disney oder Squaresoft gehört mir... U.U

Liebes Tagebuch

Heute hat es geregnet. ein richtiger Platzregen mitten im Sommer.

alle sind schnell mit den booten heimgefahren, aber Riku sagte ich solle dableiben. er hat mich in die Baracke geschleift und gesagt ich soll mich ausziehen. Ich wusste nicht wozu das gut war aber ich habs gemacht, weils er auch gemacht hat.

Dann hat er gesagt das wir uns ganz nah zusammensetzen müssen und das die gegenseitige Körperwärme besser ist als jede decke. dann hat er mich ganz leicht am Nacken gekrault. das fand ich toll

und dann hat er mich auf einmal in den Hals gebissen. bin sooo zusammengezuckt und hab eine wahnsinnige Gänsehaut bekommen.

Riku hat das wohl falsch verstanden weil er dann sagte das mir wohl noch arg kalt sei und das er mich wärmen müsste damit ich nicht krank werde. Ich sagte ihm das mir eigentlich recht warm wäre aber er wollte nicht zuhören. Er hat auf einmal mein allerbestes Stück in die hand genommen. Ich hab ihn gefragt was er da macht und wollt seine hand wegdrücken und dann hat er aber gemeint das das wichtig wäre damit ich nicht krank werde und das ich doch bestimmt keine bittere Medizin schlucken will. dann hab ich zugestimmt und er hat ganz seltsame Sachen gemacht. Aber er hatte recht. mir wurde so warm, wenn nicht richtig heiß. Zum Schluss wollte er noch Fieber messen weil ich gar so glühte. Er meinte das man das im hintern am besten messen könnte. es war mir peinlich weil wir kein Fieberthermometer hatte und mir wäre die Stirn wirklich viel lieber gewesen aber er bestand darauf. und ich kann doch meinem besten freund nichts abschlagen. Es tat ein wenig weh aber er meinte dann das ich kein Fieber hätte aber das ich ganz nah bei ihm liegen sollte damit ich keines bekomme. Als es dunkel wurde hat der regen dann aufgehört. wir haben uns dann angezogen und sind los nach Hause gefahren. Ich hab aber, laut Rikus Anweisung, meiner Mutter nichts davon erzählt weil ich sonst vielleicht doch Medizin nehmen muss. So und jetzt geh ich schlafen -

Gute Nacht liebes Tagebuch

Dein Sora

PS: Ich hab heut früh gegen Selphie gewonnen die Boxershort ist mein!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

bitte bitte Kommentare


End file.
